The Change of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi
by Sealing Mistress
Summary: Naruto has change. Being banish from home, being betray from 'friends'. Naruto has one chance, which is offered by the Kyyubi. He takes this 'offer' but for something more deeper in revenge, but how? when he is in a 4 year old body,used by a enemy ninja. WARNING:Characters are out of their usual personality but they will come back to their usual character.
1. Chapter 1: You had fail us all

Summary: Being Banish from his own home. No one helps him except for those who are close. Naruto feels betrayed and leaves but Kyuubi has other plans that means Timetravel. Naruto goes but to destroy Konoha. Before the attack. he watches his parents life. Will he change for the good or will he still attack Konoha? Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: This is a timetravel fanfiction with a twist. First part has Dark Naruto and rest will be seen later on.

Author Notes: Hello everyone. Thanks for looking at this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this to the fullest. Also I know this is short but I am sorry due to homework, school and others things, that usually interrupt me when I am writing..I want to thank English-illiterate for editing. Please review if you want more. ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: You had fail us all.<strong>

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby banished from Konoha and will be stripped of your ninja rank which means your chakra will be sealed as well as all information you have about Konoha. Your charges are attempting the alleged murder of one Uchiha Sasuke and for putting loyal Konoha Shinobi at risk. You plead guilty," Koharu said.

"Now wait, I didn't plead any-" Naruto was cut off. "You. Plead. Guilty," Koharu ground. "And you have 2 hours to pack. If you are seen within the village boundaries after these 2 hours, you shall be executed, no questions asked."

Everyone in the room wore a poker face, but the absence of Tsunade was very prominent, her seat empty. The people attending the meeting vanished. Naruto was mad as hell. Everything he did for the village, the times he'd laid his life down for his home, all for nothing. The blond was taken away to sealing chamber. There, a brown haired man in a mask met him with a brush and an ink pot. He was seated down roughly and blindfolded. Beyond the black veil, he could feel swift brush strokes dancing across his skin. It came without warning. Pain lanced through his body, as if someone were filling his veins with fire. He screamed and tried to pull his body away, only to find that he was bound. Lights danced before his eyes as he screamed and thrashed, feeling like every pain receptor he had was being flayed open.

The seconds crawled mercilessly by as an overlay was added, and the pain started again. By the time the pain stopped, he had no idea where he was, his memories sealed. When he could finally see again, he was in an apartment that he vaguely recognized as his own. He made to pack his things, as pain lanced through his shoulder and stomach. He winced. He sighed. His memories came back in a flood. Obviously, the man had not done a very good job. He was so focused on causing the blond pain; he'd done a hack job on the memory seal.

"Damn!" Naruto yelled, followed by a long string of colorful language. He grabbed his backpack and left in a flash. He strode down the streets of Konoha, before passing by a familiar stand. His shoulders drooped, before he pushed into the stand and plopped down on a seat.

"Naruto! Welcome!" Teuchi exclaimed happily, oblivious to the blond's banishment. Naruto managed a weak smile, but even that was withering. In his mind's eye, he saw himself standing high above the village, laying down his life for it, protecting it and all its inhabitants, carving his name out as the strongest Hokage ever to lead the village. Then it shattered, brittle as a pane of glass, it had shattered. Naruto in fact didn't reply or smile, he just sat on the stool lifeless.  
>"...Naruto?" a voice laden with worry brought him out of his reverie.<br>Naruto quickly lifted his head and shot the chef a smile. It didn't reach his eyes. He just felt so drained, that even a smile seemed beyond his physical capabilities.

"Sorry about that. I just came back from a mission" Naruto explain, trying to sound chipper.  
>"You need to get some rest or I'm not selling any ramen to you ever again," Teuchi teased.<br>"Of course, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.  
>"So, what do you want? Food's on the house today!"<br>"Really? Old man! You're the best! Give me the usual please!"

Teuchi worked his magic by the stove while Naruto slumped forward on the stool like a lifeless body. He gave a glance at Ayame who was putting a glass of water next to him.

"Naruto kun… Are you okay?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Teuchi announced that the food was ready and slid a bowl onto the counter. Naruto quickly said Itadakimasu and went through his normal routine as if on clockwork, which was to eat six bowls of ramen, pay and then leave. He paused at the exit, and said his last words to the father and daughter duo, choking with an emotion that welled in his heart and rolling down his cheeks from his eyes. Sadness.

"Teuchi jiji, Ayame nee chan… Arigato… soshite… sayonara."

Teuchi was shocked. Once he got over it, he hurried over to the flaps, tossing them apart and calling Naruto's name as if his life depended on it, but by the time he emerged on the street, all he saw was a speck of orange and a few drops of tears glittering on the pavement, both fast disappearing.

* * *

><p>Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Tsunade and Kiba heard to the news. Hinata was bawling her eyes out, her tears splashing down her front and staining her cheeks a matte colour. Tsunade was breaking down too, but had leaned on Shikamaru, causing a dark patch to spread across the Chunin's flak jacket.<p>

Said Chunin repeatedly ran his hand through his hair in anger, frustration at his inability to do anything, and his depression at his comrade being banished from the village. For once, his eyes were alight with emotion. Kiba's emotions were similar, and displayed prominently on his face. After a few minutes, they reached the village gates, only to see a huge crowd of villagers and some ninja. There were many shouts breaking out, along the lines of,

"You're finally getting what you deserve, Demon!" and "Get lost Demon! Hope you die!" Everything they said had the word 'demon' in it and the tones were thick with anger. A sharp slap was heard from the centre of the crowd. Hinata and the others elbowed their way past the human jam and to the heart of the crowd, to see Sakura slapping Naruto across the cheek repeatedly while the crowd cheered her on. Naruto's cheek was red, but that wasn't the worst of it. He was covered in bruises already showing their colouration, and lacerations, thin lines of blood littered across his body. Crimson drops hit the ground, joining an already growing pool of blood at the blond's feet. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and threw herself in front of the blond to receive a hard slap to her left cheek. Sakura, realising she'd slapped someone other than Naruto, asked,

"Oh..Hinata..Are you okay?" her voice laden with worry, afraid that she had hurt her friend. Hinata's hair covered her eyes. Finall, she asked "Why… Do you hate Naruto-kun?"  
>"Oh. That's simple." Sakura eyes narrowed into slits and her expression turned dark. "Because, he's a demon."<br>Hinata returned Sakura's slap, the pink haired girl holding her cheek in apparent shock.

"You know, I think you're the demon here, Sakura, as well as every other person in this village who'd support Naruto's banishment," Hinata said darkly, shoving Sakura to the floor and stalking away. Sakura quickly climb to her feet, shocked and angered by the fact that her friend, in her opinion, betrayed her. She punched Hinata's face and was immediately yanked back and onto the floor by Tsunade, who yelled angrily at the people gathered like an inebriated madwoman. Ino held Sakura back with her arms and a kunai poised at her throat. Lee ran after the blond to see if he was okay but Naruto had already disappeared.

"Naruto… Please forgive me …I failed you…" Shikamaru muttered as he buried his face in his hands.

"No, I failed everyone. I wasn't fast enough. If only Sasuke hadn't tried to defect in the first place, all this wouldn't have happened," Lee muttered sadly.

"If that bastard hadn't been born this wouldn't have happened!" Tsunade shouted, still drunk with rage. Finally, she slumped to her knees, sobs wracking her frame.  
>Hinata let her tears flow freely over her swollen cheek. She had failed to defend the love of her life.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the fire country, Naruto slammed his fist into a nearby tree. He kept on punching till his knuckles were raw. Naruto then slammed his head into the tree. <strong><br>**"IS THIS WHAT I GET!" he yelled angrily, intoxicated by grief and anger. Another slam rocked the tree. Mostly anger. "After everything I've done for this country, after all the sacrifices, they still don't care for jack squat! WHY! I even put my life on the line to fight Gaara, to bring back Sasuke! And this is what I get?" **  
><strong>Naruto's turned and laid his back on the tree, before sliding down it, his forehead and knuckles raw and bloody, his eyes devoid of all life, physically and mentally exhausted. He could take no more. He turned his eyes to the sky, searching for hope, The sky had always been full of it, hope, but now it seemed as cold and unforgiving as ice, as if even the sky opposed him and everything he stood for. He glared back in the general direction of Konoha and flipped a two fingered salute.

"Konoha is going down," Naruto grinned maliciously, promising pain and suffering to whomever dared cross him. Red bled into cerulean, leaving behind only the crimson slitted eyes of a monster. The whisker marks on his cheeks became more defined. He'd become what the villagers had feared.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi sat in his cage, wondering if he should help the brat. He certainly didn't want his host to be like one of Uchiha, even thinking about it made him sick. Kyuubi did care for his host slightly but sometimes he wondered why.<p>

"Hey, Kyuubi. I wanna get rid of all the hate of yours someday" Naruto's voice echoed in his mind. That innocent voice miles away. "Being with a Tailed Beast isn't such a bad thing." **  
>"Kit…"<strong> he called out for his host.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He knew it was the Kyuubi. Settling down between the tree branches and closing his eyes, he withdrew into his mindscape. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a large cage with a huge fox inside.<p>

"What do you need Kyuubi?"

**"..."**

"You called me here and you say nothing! What the hell?"  
><strong>"Are you angry?"<strong>  
>"What the hell is that question? OF COURSE I'M ANGRY!" Naruto yelled, his lungs nearly bursting from the outcry.<br>**"Naruto, I've watched everything you've done so far. You should know yourself."**

Naruto eyes widened. This wasn't like Kyuubi. Stepping back in shock, the blond was confused about what Kyuubi was talking about. Suddenly, the scene changed and he was back in the academy classroom again. The blond's eyes widened as he saw Iruka and his old classmates. An eight year old version of him stood up and punched the air.

"I'm going to be Hokage! Just you wait!"  
>Everyone in the room, aside from Iruka, laughed, and there were many shouts, "Dead last as the Hokage! That must be a joke!" and "Who would want you for a Hokage?". Naruto shouted at the class, hollering that they wait and see. That he'd be the greatest Hokage to ever exist, even greater than the fourth. Iruka's eyes softened, but younger Naruto didn't seem to notice. Only now did he see it. The scene changed again. This time it was at Ichiraku Ramen, with a slightly older Naruto. The thirteen year old was eating ramen with Iruka. His young self jabbed his chopsticks in the instructor's direction with his chopsticks, eliciting a stare from the man, noodles still hanging from his mouth.<p>

"I am going to be Hokage someday! And I'm gonna be better than all the previous ones! Then everyone here is gonna acknowledge my strength!"

The scene died, leaving Naruto back in the sewer.  
><strong>"Quit being Hokage and the big talk?"<strong>  
>"Well duh."<br>**"Ungrateful brat"**  
>"What do you really need, Kyuubi? You seem more talkative lately."<br>**"Naruto…You're 18, right. You were supposed to be the next Hokage, but in the end that blasted Uchiha had to ruin it all because he wanted revenge on Konoha… Everyone who was close to you died. Your dad, your teacher, your sensei and your master…"**  
>Naruto looked at the water sadly. It was true; everyone that he considered family was gone ever since the war ended. Konoha was at their weakest and their enemies had made their move.<br>Kyuubi looked down at his host and continued,** "One thing that can change throughout your life, Naruto, is…"**  
>Naruto looked up at the fox with anticipation, "What?"<br>**"-something you need to figure out…"** Kyuubi ended.  
>"What-"suddenly, a white flash wiped away everything. Naruto felt like he was falling through an endless white void, his energy gone completely.<p>

"Is this… what death is like?" Naruto mused. His eyelids drooped closed, his surroundings turning into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know it is short. :( If you are a Sakura fan, I am sorry that I had to do that but later on she will be better..I am also a Sakura fan too but please don't let this part let you down on this fanfic. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this part and **PLEASE REVIEW..**later on...We will see Minato and Kushina.

**Next Time**: Time to plan for the attack.


	2. Chapter 2: You did what!

chao A/N: Hayo minna san. Translate 'Hi everyone'….How have you been..*Dodge the incoming kunai* Yes I finally decided to update this fanfic. *Dodge tomatoes* Thanks for reviewing and making this your favorite or alerting this story. Enjoy!

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: You did what?: Operation..Marry Kushina fail~ <strong>

Minato paced up and down the stairs, his mind was spinning and his face was as red as his girlfriend's hair. The Yondaime Hokage aka Kiiroi Senkou aka Strongest Shinobi in Konoha was scared. He was scared to propose to a lady.

"AHHH!" he yelled out in frustration. Minato didn't know what to do. Should he just give her the ring and say, 'Will you marry me?' Minato shook his head fervently. Oh god no! It was just too plain! Only civilians did that, right? He needed some time to figure out what he was going to do. Sighing in aggravation, he decided that he needed help.

"Should I ask Jiriaya for help?" a voice called out. The student of the toad sage, shook his head furiously.

"_Oh god no" _

The blond hurried down the stairs and flashed off towards a nearby training ground.

Minutes, or should I say seconds later, Minato had arrived at the training fields to knock down some training post. "I need to do this!" the furious blond shouted as he broke another wooden post with his fist.

"Why am I so angry?" he asked himself, and thankfully, no one replied. The blond then collapsed on the soft grass, fidgeting with the small red box in his hands. He turned it over delicately. It did, after all, contain his future in a way, as well as a diamond ring. He opened the box and stared at the ring for a while, then snapped it closed and flopped dejectedly onto the grass. Fluffy white clouds were spread out across the perfect azure sky, before it was suddenly muted by a dull grey, as if a blanket of gloom had covered the sky. Minato narrowed his eyes.

_'Looks like a storm is coming… How strange,'_ he pondered for a minute.

Liquid diamonds fell from the heavens in crystalline drops. It was as if someone was crying as the rain continued to pound a watery pattern onto the ground, drumming down onto the ground of the field. The rain beat down in earnest, causing him to wonder if someone really was crying on this day, a day like every other. Minato stood up and sighed. He was so excited to ask, but he didn't know if Kushina would accept his hand in marriage. After all, for all he knew, he might be a long term liability for her if something happened to him. The blond sighed again. He really needed a break from being the Hokage. It was so stressful, he was sure he was getting white hair, even at his young age. Flopping back on the wet grass once again, he stared at the grey, gloomy sky.  
>"Maybe… today… I shouldn't propose today," he whispered quietly. Sensing a fast chakra passing by, the fourth instincts snapped into action. Closing his eyes in concentration, he concentrated on the source,<p>

_'This intruder must be hurt badly. Not physically but mentally.'_ Minato took off in a flash, quickly following after that chakra, but it quickly vanished. Landing next to the main gate of Konoha, Minato let loose a string of expletives.  
>"That chakra…Achoo!" he sneezed, rubbing his running nose in irritation. "Oh great, now I'm sick," the blond started walking back home but his mind was still focused on that person's chakra signature. That person was a ninja, no doubt it.<p>

"If he or she was ninja…" Minato's eyes narrowed. "That person should be _dead. Hmmm…"_ the rest of Minato's thoughts became mumbles then whispers, growing softer in volume and in importance until it disappeared, just as the person who had caused them did before. His nose itched, and he began sneezing every five seconds. His eyes on the pavement, the blond cursed angrily until a loud, frustrated yell came from in front of him. Minato looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend. Her lovely, long, red hair flowed around her gently, creating a fiery halo around her. It stole his attention away from the rivulets of ice running down his body and sticking his shirt to his back. Her green eyes brighten her tan face and chased away the gloom of the rain. She wore a scarlet dress that fluttered around her knees, and her feet were clad in standard shinobi sandals. Clutched in one of her hands was a plastic bag filled with vegetables. Minato gulped, and paled instantly. He squeaked in terror. The last time she had tried to create a vegetable dish, she had forced him to eat it and it was not a pretty sight.

* * *

><p>Kushina studied her boyfriend's face with curiosity. Twirling her bright orange umbrella, she sighed at the Yondaime. How had he survived the torrent of rain currently beating down on them without collapsing halfway or getting washed into a drain when he was standing in the rain with only a shirt and pants on? And of course undergarments.<p>

"Minato…" she sighed. Walking towards him, she reached towards his forehead. Her palm settled firmly on his forehead. It seared her cool alabaster skin, and she needed no other explanation. Her green eyes bore into his blue eyes sternly.

"Minato, do you know what happens when you go out in the rain for a long time without an umbrella wearing next to nothing?" she asked gently, like a mother would a child. Behind her, Kushina's free left hand scrunched into a tight fist, completely contradictory to the tone of her voice.

"Er… you get sick?" Minato replied nervously, intensely studying the pavement that was already slick with rain.

Kushina let loose her fist as a punch to the top of Minato's head, adding some chakra just to annoy him and grunting out a shout of anger. Minato head snapped downwards, along with his body, and collided with the ground. There was an impressive crack after that that reverberated through his already slipping consciousness, before darkness took over him, muttering quietly as he slipped under,

"Damn. She hits hard. Did_ Tsunade teach her…?"_

His question was never answered.

Kushina raised an eyebrow as she experimentally poked the nearly dead Hokage.

"Did I really hit that hard?" she wondered, shaking her thoughts away. Picking up her soon-to-be husband, the red haired ninja strode merrily towards her apartment, an unconscious Hokage in tow.

* * *

><p>A certain blond winced in pain as he tried to remove the kunai that was lodged in his arm.<p>

"Damn Iwa Shinobi… Go get a life…" Naruto growled as he pulled the kunai from his arm in anger.

Hurling the bloodied kunai away haphazardly, Naruto let his back slide down the trunk of the tree he was leaning on for support, remembering the fights he had with the Iwa Shinobi.

'Why were they calling me… Yellow Flas-' His eyes widened, realising that the bloody fox had something to do with this. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate and slowly entered his mindscape. The Yondaime Hokage's son opened his eyes to see a gate with a tag holding it closed. The tag itself had the Kanji 'Fuin' inked in the middle.

"Having fun seeing me like this eh, Kyuubi?" he asked, icy blue eyes glaringinto red, slitted ones.

A growl rumbled in the back of the fox demon's throat.

* * *

><p>Kushina wrapped a fresh bandage around Minato's head, giggling every time the blond snored.<p>

"The idiot," she thought affectionately, "I wonder what he sees in me." She hummed softly, twirling his blond hair with her fingers and finding it surprisingly silky.

Placing the soft, blue blanket on the sleeping blond, Kushina kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving the room. Heading down the unlit hallway, she emerged into a hall and didn't deign to flip on the light switch. Kushina hurried across the hall and, as she got to her destination, opened the curtains to the windows in a flash of red.

"I need some fresh air," she said smiling as she stared into the blue sky dreamily. With the lyrics floating into her head, the red head parted her perfect lips and began to sing quietly,

_"Moshi ano hi no ame ga…." _

Her voice was calming, the tone in her voice lightened the room that was devoid of light and the gloom in the sky evanesced piece by piece. **  
><strong>Entering the never ending mess that was the kitchen, she sighed and cursed the extreme messiness of it. Staring at the staggering pile of dishes and the overflowing trash bin, she was reminded of why she didn't like cooking too often. **  
><strong>"Ah…What a mess" she groaned, rubbing her forehead in agitation. She put her plain apron on over her house clothes before grabbing her tea towel. "Better do it now or I'm going to forget again."

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNING: THIS HAS PART HAS SPOILERS. IT IS ALREADY SHOWED IN THE MANGA BUT NOT THE ANIME.<span>**

Red eyes snapped open as Kurama laid his eyes on his host. He was sure that the kit wanted to know what had happened.

**"What do you want?"** he inquired in a deep tone. **  
><strong>Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at the prisoner, wanting ever so badly to send the demon to the lowest circle of hell.

_"Naruto, stay calm…"_ a voice whispered in his head. He slowly let the anger flow away. Sighing, the blond thanked whoever had given him the advice. The fox could have easily killed**  
><strong>him if the seal wasn't there.

"What have you done?" he asked causally, the Killing Intent leaking from his being contradicting his tone. Unfortunately for the blond, the Killing Intent had no effect whatsoever on the demon. Not wanting to take the time to explain at all, Kurama slammed a tail against the gate in a half-hearted attempt to scare the blond off. The gate itself didn't budge but Naruto was send back one meter by the wind that was generated. Wrapping his tails around himself, Kurama closed his eyes, losing sight of the kit.

**"Figure that out yourself,"** he replied as he pretended to sleep. **"Now... Go away; I've already used most of my chakra." **

"Kyuubi! Tell me what's happening!" Naruto demanded in anger andfrustration. He scrunched his fist in his fury, the appendage turning paler by the second before his nails finally broke through the blood dripped slowly, mixing itself with the water below him. Grunting at the plopping noise of the blood hitting the surface of the water, the demon cracked open its eyes and stared at its host before sighing. He was never going to get any sleep if the stupid blond was going to remain there, blue eyes boring holes into him.

**"Timetravel,"** he announced simply after moment of silence.

"T-t-what?" Naruto blurted out in confusion.

Kurama's face remained an impassive mask outwardly but inwardly, he smiled.

_As least the kit didn't lose all of his original personality..._

* * *

><p><strong>CUT!<strong>

A/N: Before you make any complaints, you need to know this well…I am still in high school. English isn't my first language actually it is my third so don't complain my English well….suck. The person who review as anonymous, please forgive me for deleting it, my cousin had 'hack' and saw your review and decide to destroy it. I am very sorry that I had change your way of this fanfic, and I do hope you will still continue it**. I also need to a beta-reader** for this story, and yes I take a long time to create a chapter which only has a few paragraphs. Sorry for the long update, I am just started learning how to create a theme with codes which is really hard..so yeah…..everyone has their reason. _Reviews are appreciated_, thanks. **Please no flames**, I have already felt depressed for one of the reviews, I don't want to go through the experience again, and ALSO..this is important. I have some question..

1. When did Sakumo..Aka..Kakashi father. Die? (I am planning on putting in Kakashi in the next chapter…I was about to put him in this chapter but I don't know if he is still the normal kid or the kid with the strict attitude.)

2. Does this Kushina….well….Kushina in the manga/anime? Her personality..(I think I just change her to much…Oops)

3. What age did Minato get a team? (I don't know when Minato got a team, and I do not know if Kakashi dad had die yet…L0L)

Please answer these if you want…..This will certainly help me..Btw…PLEASE answer in reviews. For some reason, My inbox is kind of…Spam by my friend….so yeah thanks for reading this long author notes. Enjoy the rest of your day. Sorry for asking too much question. .


	3. Chapter 3: The Findings begins

**Chapter 3: The finding begins.**

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi, a ninja who was given many monikers in his career, such as Copy Ninja Kakashi and Sharingan Kakashi, sighed. The reason? He was being stalked by a green blob that kept on demanding challenges. Turning around to face the 'green blob', he pleaded, "Gai... Can we skip the challenge today?"<p>

"No, my eternal rival! Let us be youthful!" Gai yelled passionately. "If I lose I will do 100 laps around Konoha on my hands!"  
>Sighing once more, Kakashi removed his hand from his pocket and slipped into a<br>simple battle position. Gai grinned and gave him the 'nice guy' pose, earning  
>him a sweat drop. They stared at each other, confidence sparking in their eyes, challenging each other.<br>"Rock, paper, scissors!" they both shouted.  
>Kakashi had 'rock' while Gai had 'scissors'. The Anbu shoved his hand in his pocket and walked off.<br>"I win," he said simply as he performed shunshin and escaped from another lecture about youth. Meanwhile Gai became hulk-like, which was not hard to imagine with his spandex suit already being the right colour, and tried to kill his rival while lecturing him at the same time for not being

'youthful'.

"KAKASHI! WE WILL ONLY BE YOUNG ONCE!" he yelled to nobody in particular, passerbys staring at him in shock.

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned as he broke the seal, that the bloody bastard in Konoha gave to him, with the help of Kyuubi. Relaxing himself as he watched the fish swim in the nearby stream, his gaze shifted to a hotel conveniently close by. A young lady greeted her guest with a happy smile. Naruto smiled sadly as fond memories came to him.<p>

Flash Back 

Team 7 followed their sensei into a hotel, Naruto jumping happily up the steps.  
>Sasuke smirked as he entered the building and Sakura smiled at the Uchiha's back as she went inside after him, past the threshold of the welcoming hotel.<br>"Okay. Everyone worked so hard today that I decided to reward you all, Kakashi announced happily as he received the key for their room.  
>"Really, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted in his sensei's ear, on the verge of exploding with excitement.<br>Kakashi took a while to recover from the loud sound that was produced by one of his students. "Yes, Naruto" Kakashi replied, then winced as Naruto dashed off yelling, "Yatta!" (Yes!)

Sasuke just hn-ed but there was a slight upwards tug of his lips, meaning anyone could tell that he was  
>smiling if you looked closely. Sakura smiled, because everyone was having, and going to have, fun and another reason was that she could finally have a bath without the stupid, creepy perverts lurking around.<p>

"Sensei! Where is our room?" a voice demanded.  
>Slapping himself at his student's stupidity, Kakashi sighed and made a mental note to never get another team again in the future.<br>Sasuke walk towards his teammate,  
>"Hn... Dobe (usuratonkachi)," he grunted simply as he walked past. Stopping 2 metres away from the 'dobe', Sasuke mentally cursed himself for not asking the room number.<br>"I wonder who is the dobe now, Teme?" Naruto whispered, albeit loudly, his arms crossed against his chest, which was puffed out as if he were either proud, or mocking the Uchiha.  
>A yelling-fight broke out between the two boys as Sakura tried desperately to calm them down.<br>Kakashi simply opened the door to the hotel room and let himself in, ignoring his three students screaming at each other in the background. 'That's it. I'm never getting another Genin team,' Kakashi sighed inwardly, turning his head, his weary eye peering out the door as they continued to bicker.

Flashback ends.

Smiling at the fond memories he, gazed into the open blue skies.  
>Naruto closed his eyes momentarily.<br>"Team 7 huh...?" he muttered fondly.  
>Watching the birds flying past, Naruto searched his pouch.<br>Taking out a small orange book, Naruto laughed as a certain memory surfaced.

Flashback (Sorry..Sorry..I know too many flashback and less action.)

"Like, seriously, sensei! Why the hell would I read that crap for?" a 19 year  
>old Naruto asked, as he walked away towards his bed with his back to his sensei.<p>

"Oh, come on Naruto... You need to know this so you can move on in the future," Kakashi replied blithely as he moved closer to Naruto.  
>"Sensei," Naruto growled.<p>

"I am never going to get married if I read  
>that! Unlike you I wanna get married and not die alone," he announced as he washed his hands furiously to get rid of the taint.<p>

Kakashi glared at the blond, then sighed as he flipped through the pages of the book. "Come on Naru-chan. You will need to understand this kind of stuff when the time comes so it's better to learn now."

Naruto shook his head furiously, crossing his arms and pouting like a child who didn't get any candy. Kakashi smiled as he took out a scroll. He unsealed a basket from it an lay the item in the middle of the table.

"Well… Since you didn't like what I got you… I got you these instead, as a backup."

Tossing a celery to Naruto he said, "Now eat up, Naruto. I want you to be healthy!" he demanded. "Eat all of these. When I come back, I expect you to have eaten them all…" He picked himself up off the floor.  
>"Oh, and before I leave," Kakashi left his favourite book next to the basket.<br>"Read it when you are bored. And eat your vegetables," he commanded sternly.  
>"Sensei!" Naruto called out while shaking the celery furiously . Kakashi<br>turned around, giving him a face that clearly said, 'What?'  
>"Come home soon," the student said sadly. The teacher just ruffled his blond hair and gave a thumbs up, "I'll be back before you know it…... dattebayo."<br>He left in a cloud of red smoke.

After the war, Hatake Kakashi never returned home.

* * *

><p>Wincing in pain at the loss of a great sensei, comrade, and dare he say it - brother, Naruto sighed sadly.<br>"Kakashi-sensei…." He muttered as the wind blew solemnly towards Konoha.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sneezed as he was about to knock on the door to his sensei's girlfriend's apartment. Rubbing his nose in disgust.<p>

"Ew….." he said as he wanted so badly to pull his mask off.  
>Suddenly the door opened and Kushina spared a look at her guest before greeting him as well as inviting him in. Kakashi slowly removed his shoes and entered the house.<p>

"What brings you here Kashi?" Kushina asked while she curiously studied the  
>boy's face.<br>Slightly taken aback by the red head who had been staring at him for a long time, they engaged in a long, unofficial staring contest, which Kakashi broke off from in the awkward silence.

"Um... Kushina-sama," he muttered shyly. He was not good with  
>socialising, especially since the death of his father and the death of Obito.<br>"Kashi…." Kushina started, as she walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed a wooden spoon and brandished it threateningly at Kakashi.  
>"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me Kushina-sama!" she roared angrily. Hearing those words from him made her feel very old.<p>

"28 times" He replied matter-of-factly.  
>The red head sweatdropped at him. 'He sure has a good memory,' she thought.<br>"Are you here for Minato?" she asked gently after a moment of awkward silence.

Kakashi nodded curtly, eliciting giggles from his sensei's girlfriend.

"He's just stressed out today, since he was about to propose to me," she give a  
>soft laugh at the end. "Oh, you should have seen his face when he tried to think of a way to do it," she explained happily, as if the thought of Minato struggling for once was a highly amusing thing.<br>The ANBU was shocked out of mind; sensei was already trying to propose.

He closed his eye for a minute before opening it, only to find himself looking straight into Kushina's sparkling green eyes.

"Kushina-sam... san. Do you love Minato sensei?" he asked worriedly, his face a blank mask over his worry. Kushina smiled and patted him on the head. Opening her arms and moving towards the boy, Kushina gave him a motherly hug, 'He must be worried that he wouldn't be included in the family.' She glanced down at the boy whose eyes had widened to a size on par with dinner plates.

Minato is the only one he has now…

"Kashi-chan," she giggled as the boy pouted slightly at the childish nickname.  
>"You are always included in the family, never forget that," she explained, enveloping him another tight hug.<br>Kashi draped his arm around her slightly, returning the hug, but he was still at a loss for what to do.  
>He simply whispered a small "Thank you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minato POV (Point of view)<strong>

Rays of sunlight mercilessly stabbed my eyes as I opened them slowly; I sat up with my back against the mountains of pillows and pulled my arms out from the warmth of my blanket to place them on top of it.  
>Blinding pain blossomed in my head and I brought my right hand up, clutching it while I fisted the blanket to try and alleviate the pain, waiting for it to pass. It left after a what seemed like a dozen minutes, and I quickly slid out from the warmth of the bed. I blushed deeply as I realised I was completely naked save for a pair of boxers. I looked to my right and saw my ninja gear on the side table, neatly folded. I turned to my left and saw a blue pair of pyjamas that was waiting for someone to wear it. Scrambling over the bed, I quickly dressed myself in the clothing that was provided, and<br>found it was the right size and surprisingly very comfortable, in a yellow flash. I have lived up to my nickname. Konoha's feared Kiiroi Senkou, the one who's so blindingly fast at pulling on clothes when he's nearly stark naked.  
>"I wonder where my other clothes are..." I pondered for a bit, sliding my<br>tan hand through my messy blond hair only to find a bandage around it.  
>"I'd better go start searching, and I hope it wasn't the fan girls who took<br>it... again," I muttered.  
>I grabbed hold of the handle, and let my body slip through the door.<p>

Kakashi POV (Point of view)  
>I sensed sensei's chakra moving towards me. I quickly eyed my sensei's girlfriend, who saw my signal and winked back as if to say, 'Ok'. My hands hovered around the cards that were held firmly in my left hand.<br>"Got any threes?" I asked as we began a game of 'thirteen'.  
>Kushina smiled and placed a combo on the table. She smiled at my reaction<br>towards the combo which was consisted of 3 of spades, 4 of hearts, 5 of diamonds, 6 of clubs, 7 of diamonds, 8 of spades, 9 of hearts, 10 of clubs, a jack of diamonds, a queen of spades, a king of hearts, an ace of clubs and a 2 of hearts. (A/N: This is highly popular game in my school so if you don't know it, I will explain at the end of this chapter)  
>"I win. And by the way, that was a bomb," she winked cheekily.<br>I sighed in defeat as I lost to her yet again. I looked to the doorway just in time to see my sensei in a plain, blue PJs. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama," I greeted him with as much respect as I could muster, seeing him in the ridiculous sleep wear, and gave a slight bow to hide the mirth in my eyes, other than for respect, while Kushina just said, "'sup".  
>"Afternoon?...AFTERNOON!" Minato shouted. "Is it really<br>afternoon- Oh yes it is..." he said while looking at the clock.  
>Both Kushina and I sighed at the blond who smiled innocently. The red haired lady turned to me. "Didn't you want Minato for something, Kashi?" she asked sweetly.<br>I nodded and turned towards sensei who was sitting at the end of the table, blithely drinking tea. My eyes narrowed and my expression turned serious, "Hokage-sama, there is an intruder lurking around in Konoha. Neko found bodies of Iwa ninja around Konoha," I explained.  
>Minato set his cup down and folded his arms across his chest. "How far?" he asked as warm blue eyes were taken over by serious azure ones.<br>"250 metres away from the main gate," I replied.  
>The blond closed his eyes in contemplation. After a few minutes of thinking, Minato reached a decision.<br>"Kakashi, you and your team will aid me in finding out the identity and whereabouts of this intruder," he said in a commanding tone. "I will contact Jiraya-sensei about this."  
>"Hai! When do we leave sir?" I asked formally.<br>"In 5 hours," he said simply, before adding sternly, "Don't be late." I  
>sweat-dropped. I knew I was going to be few hours late had he not said that.<br>"Yes sir," I replied as I took my cue and walked out the door, into the frigid air outside sensei's warm house.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as he adjusted his body to find a more comfortable position to sleep in, seeing as he was currently bunking in the trees.<br>"Ne, Kurama?" he ventured, trying to strike up a conversation with the demon.  
>"What is it kit?" the demon replied, completely bored out of his mind.<br>"How far back in time did we travel?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.  
>"Maybe 30 years, give or take…"<p>

"Okay."

"Is that all you wanted to know? I'm going to sleep."  
>"Conversation killer," Naruto pouted, then yawned and drifted off to sleep.<p>

"Is everyone ready to go?" Minato asked happily. He was finally able to go out for once, without having any dreadful paperwork to do, since he left his sensei to take care of the village while he was gone.  
>All the ANBU looked at each other and shrugged. Kakashi sighed as his team stared him down in their confusion, no doubt wanting to know why the Hokage was going on a mission with them. The captain ignored their blatant stares and followed their Hokage, who<br>was already walking just a few metres away from the gate.  
>As soon as everyone was ready, Minato explained his plan. The team nodded silently and they were each handed a Wireless Headset.<br>"Get into position, and wait till I issue you your orders," Minato commanded and watched his team disperse into the woods. Adjusting the straps to his backpack, the yellow flash disappeared to his position.

* * *

><p>AN: Please no flames D: I know, I know. Too much flashback and useless things, and less action. I been so busy lately, helping my community, studying for test, helping people with CSS codes and other things. I also need huge help with the 'action' part of the next chapter. :L So if anyone wants to step up? Please tell me in Pm. If not, I would do in a crappy version XD LOL! Anyway here is the explanation about thirteen. Yes a HUGE paragraph. :O Yes. I just copied and paste it from a website.

.org/wiki/Tien_len

**Cards**

A standard deck of fifty-two playing cards is used. The ranking of the cards from highest to lowest is as follow: 2 A K Q J 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3. The 2 is the highest card in the game, and the 3 is the lowest card.

The cards are also ranked based on their suits. The ranking from highest to lowest are as follow:

Hearts Diamonds Clubs Spades . Therefore, the 2 is the highest single card in the game, since the 2 is the highest ranking card and hearts is the highest ranking suit. Consequently, the 3 is the lowest single card in the game, since 3 is the lowest card, and spades is the lowest suit. Card rank takes precedence over the suit, so the 10 is higher than the 9 .

The objective of the game is to be the first to get rid of all of your cards by playing various combinations.

**Dealing**

A standard deck of fifty-two playing cards is used. The dealer can be anyone, and is normally designated by the players themselves. Each player is dealt thirteen cards, with a card being dealt one at a time to each player counter-clockwise, although some players allow clockwise dealing at the dealer's discretion. The cards can also be dealt single-handedly to each player. This will result in all fifty-two cards in the deck being dealt. When playing with three players, each player can hold the traditional thirteen maximum cards or the whole deck may be dealt out to the players.

**Standard combinations**

**Single** ("loner", "solo"): A single played card. These are the basic plays of the game.

Singles can only be defeated by higher singles, in the same suit but higher in rank. Although it is the lowest card in the game, the 3 is also the most important card in the game since with this card, a player can commence the game. Even though it is a cinch to defeat, singles can be the most difficult head-scratchers. As the cards get higher, players begin to choose to eliminate the best in their hand, to defeat another player's single card.

**Pair** ("double", "dubs"): A combination of exactly 2 cards of equal numerical value but does not need to be of the same color, like 4 4 || 5 5 || A A || J J .

A pair can only be defeated by a higher pair in rank, same color. For example: If a player plays the 9 and the 9 , and another player holds the higher pair, with the same color, the J and the J , it means that he can play them and defeat the pair of nines. The pair which includes 2s, could be any of the suits.

**Triple** ("trio", "trips"): A combination of exactly three cards of equal numerical value. They can only be defeated by a triple of a higher value and same suits. If a player plays triple 4 4 4 , then another player must have a 5 5 5 or higher to defeat it (but not a 5 5 5 ). Triples are difficult to defeat because they require the sacrifice of 3 cards with the same suits.

**Run** ("sequence", "straight"): A combination of at least three cards that are in a numerical sequence. The order of the cards must be in a consecutive order. The highest possible ending card in a straight is the A, and the lowest beginning card is the 3.

A sequence can only be beaten by a higher sequence. In order to defeat a sequence, the higher sequence can be a mix of any suits, as long as rank is higher. If, a person plays 6 7 8, that straight can only be defeated by any 3 card straight like 9 10 J, or higher. If a person extends the sequence, it must be defeated by matching the number of cards played, only in a higher sequence.

**Special combinations: Bombs**

**Pair sequences** ("bomb", "cut", "chop", "breaker", "2-killer", "cop killer", "buster", "Dick"): A combination of at least 3 pairs, referred to as "fingers", that are in numerical sequence and same color like 3 3 4 4 5 5 || 10 10 J J Q Q K K A A .

Pair sequences have the important ability to defeat 2s.

To bomb a single deuce requires a 3-pair sequence, or four-of-a-kind.

To bomb a pair of deuces requires 4-pair sequence, or 2 four-of-a-kind.

A pair sequence can only be beaten by a higher pair sequence. In order to defeat a double sequence, the higher sequence must be in the same quantity and color as the defeated sequence and the _first pair_ of the higher sequence must be higher than the _last pair_ of the lower one, like 3 3 4 4 5 5 can be defeated by 6 6 7 7 8 8 , since the first pair in the second sequence contains the 6.

**Four-of-a-kind** ("bomb", "buster"): A combination of all four cards of equal rank, like 3 3 3 3 || A A A A

Four-of-a-kind can only be defeated by a higher four-of-a-kind. A four-of-a-kind has the ability to defeat any single 2 card. Note that if a player wishes to defeat more than a single 2 using a four-of-a-kind, they would need to transform it into a double-sequence of at least two fingers, like all 4s, all 5s, and all 6s can defeat three 2s. This is because each of those are considered a four-of-a-kind, which means each of them can defeat a 2.

**Discussion of Twos and Bombs**

If 2s are played in combinations, beginning with a single pair, the double sequence or four-of-a-kind must be extended or enhanced to be able to defeat those quantity of 2s: Playing pairs of a card makes that card and the combination more powerful. By adding on more 2s to the pile, the play has gotten more powerful. As a result, a regular double sequence or four-of-a-kind is too weak to defeat it, like any single 2. It can be defeated by a regular double sequence such as 10 10 J J Q Q or a regular four-of-a-kind such as 3 3 3 3 . However, if two 2s are played, then a regular double sequence or four-of-a-kind is not strong enough to beat it. This is because the power of a 2 has been doubled. The sequence must be extended or enhanced in order to defeat more than a single 2.

Notice that an extended double sequence has at minimum 8 doubles in consecutive order, rather than a maximum of 6 like a regular sequence. By extending the double sequence, the play has therefore gotten more powerful than a regular double sequence, and as a result is now able to defeat two 2s. The same concept applies to more than two 2s. The more 2s, the more extension needs to be done on a double sequence.

Four-of-a-kinds are almost impossible to extend. Having all four of three numbers in sequential order will just about never happen without the use of trading. However, just in case a player gets extremely lucky, extended four-of-a-kinds have a different property than the extended double sequence. An extended four-of-a-kind such as 8 8 8 8 : 9 9 9 9 ||3 3 3 3 : 4 4 4 4 : 5 5 5 5 in some versions of the game can defeat as many as four 2s in just one extension. However, the four-of-a-kind extension is so rare, there has never been a rule to extend it. Therefore, only the players can decide just what are the guidelines to it, and how many 2s can be defeated by extending it.

**Instant wins**

There are officially seven things that can guarantee a player a very rare instant win:

Four 2s

Six pairs

Three triples (three triples are rarer than six pairs).

Dragon's Head (Dragon): A special sequence that runs from 3 through ace. A dragon can only be defeated by another dragon of higher suit. A dragon of hearts can't be defeated. This type of sequence is the longest in the game. The dragon is the sequence that has all individual cards, like 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 J Q K A 2 .

A player must be genuinely dealt one of the three instant win occasions. No trading will aid a player in an automatic victory.

As explained earlier in the article, _four 2s_ are simply all the twos together. This is the most powerful set of cards to have. As a result, the player will be too powerful to continue playing. Therefore, they have the choice of gaining an instant win. _Six pairs_ is as it sounds: having six doubles. This means that if a player naturally holds 13 cards, 12 of those cards must form doubles in order to gain an instant win. The last instant win occasion, _ultimate dragon_, is the most difficult to attain. The ultimate dragon must contain two things in order for the player to receive an automatic victory: the 3 , and the A . These two cards are essential in an ultimate dragon, because the three of spades commences the game, and the player can run the sequence straight to the ace of hearts. This makes the entire dragon completely unstoppable, therefore leaving the player with one remaining card, resulting in a victory.

In most games, only "Four 2s" is played as an instant win. And in a variation of it, the player with that four 2s will no long be a winner. He would like to tell another players and they will have the game restarted.


End file.
